


JB Week Prompts and Drabbles

by Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, JBWeek2018, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Julieoftarth
Summary: One-shots based on prompts that came in for JB Week.





	1. Back Rubs and Tummy Scratches

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Happy JB week! I hope you enjoy these prompts and drabbles. 
> 
> The first one is for the prompt "aching back."

Jaime was jealous of a cat. It had come to this. Every Sunday when he and Brienne got together to watch a movie at her place, Sugarplum would plop down on the couch next to her for a belly scratch and a back rub.

Jaime had a back, and he wished it would be rubbed by her strong hands.

He tried to angle himself so that his back would be closer to her, but she never took the bait. Sugarplum seemed to always lord it over him too, giving him that look of smug satisfaction when Brienne rubbed his back.

Jaime had been using their weekly movie marathons as away to build up the courage to tell Brienne how he felt about her. But the damn cat kept coming between him.

Once, when Brienne was in the bathroom, Jaime tried to talk to the cat like an intelligent being. He begged Sugarplum to help him out, saying there would be some extra catnip in it for him if he did. But the cat would not play ball. If anything, he seemed to treat Jaime with more disdain after that incident.

Sugarplum made it clear that he was the only male in Brienne’s life and he wanted it to stay that way. Well, two could play at that game. Jaime came up with a plan to get Brienne to rub his back. He just had to wait for the perfect opportunity.

Such an occasion rose the following week when Brienne purchased a new couch and needed help moving it to her apartment. First, she had asked Jaime to help her pick out the couch itself, saying that he sat on it often enough to deserve an opinion.

Now, he was expected to help her move it in. Because of course the strong and stubborn Brienne of Tarth scoffed at the suggestion they hire someone to carry it in for them.

Jaime’s plan was simple – he would fake a back injury while carrying the couch and Brienne would have no choice but to rub him.

The plan was going swimmingly. He made all the appropriate grunting and groaning noises while carrying the couch, just so the wench would know just how much effort he was putting into it. To add an extra flare, he took off his shirt, so she could admire his chest.

Brienne made a show of rolling her eyes at him, but he caught her taking a peek at his body a time or two.

Jaime’s plan took a turn for the worse though when Brienne slipped, and the full weight of the couch fell on him, and his back REALLY was in pain.

“Gods, Jaime, I’m so sorry, are you alright?”

“Yes, please, let’s just get this over with and get this in your apartment,” he said with a groan.

That was easier said than done, because when they got up the flight of stairs, they struggled to find the right angle to get the couch through her door.

“Next time, I will get movers,” she promised.

“I don’t think there will be a next time, wench. You are going to have to live on this couch in this hallway forever.”

Despite his prediction, they were eventually able to squeeze the couch in the apartment.

Jaime laid on Brienne’s floor in pain, and Sugarplum took the opportunity to hop on his back and start kneading his paws into him. “This was not the back rub I was going for, cat.”

Sugarplum just meowed at him before moving on to something else more interesting. Brienne plopped down on the floor next to Jaime and he finally got his wish – she started rubbing his back.

“Gods, that feels good. If I rolled over, would you scratch my belly too?”

Brienne’s hands stilled on his bare back. “What?”

“Well Sugarplum gets both the back rub and belly scratch, so I should get the same.”

“Sugarplum is a cat.”

Jaime groaned in pain as he rolled over on his back to look at her. It was the best he could do, because he would not be sitting up anytime soon. “Yes, he is a cat. But I’m your…Jaime.”

Brienne blinked at him for a moment before reaching out and scratching his belly. “Yes, you are my Jaime.”

“This kind of tickles, I don’t know why Sugarplum likes it so much,” Jaime complained.

Brienne laughed and surprised him by kissing his cheek. “I’m starting to see the appeal of belly scratches, better access for you to my handsome face.”

Although, they could do better. “Can you try that again?”

Brienne nodded shyly and leaned down to kiss him again, but he turned his head in time to capture her lips. He was overjoyed when she returned it, until he got a little too passionate and his back pain returned with a vengeance.

“Wench, I would very much like to continue this, but can we do so after you rub my back some more?”

Brienne laughed at him, and obliged as she helped him painfully roll over again. Jaime laid there in bliss as she rubbed his back for what felt like an eternity. Later, after he and Brienne were snuggled up on the brand-new couch, Sugarplum hopped on the armrest and glared at him.

“You aren’t coming between us, you will have to snuggle her other side,” Jaime told him, and the cat meowed and obliged. A fragile truce was established between the two after that, although Sugarplum always demanded rubs and scratches when Jaime got them.

 


	2. GamerGirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne is angry that LanniSoft canceled her game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a prompt I got on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy!

 Jaime was having an average boring day when a giant woman spitting hellfire stormed off the elevator, knocked his assistant to the floor and forced her way into his office.

While other men might be terrified by such a formidable force of nature, Jaime was impressed…and intrigued.

“How dare you? Of all the dim-witted, addle-brained things to do…”

The woman was screaming at him, but he had no idea what she was talking about. All that he noticed was that her eyes were very blue. The color of sapphires event. Sure, the rest of her wasn’t much to look at, but there was something about her that appealed to Jaime.

“I’m sorry Miss…”

“You already know you I am you…idiot, and I’m here for you to tell me why you canceled the support and production of my game!”

“Ma’am, I really have no idea who you are. You just come storming in here like a vengeful wench. That’s what I will have to call you. And I think you have the wrong person, wench, because I don’t know what you are talking about.” Jaime explained.

“You are Lannister, correct?”

He nodded.

“And you’re in charge around here…right?”

He nodded again. “But I should probably tell you that…”

“I don’t need your patronizing answers, Lannister. I just want to know why my game was canceled. I mean, sure, Oathkeeper wasn’t selling that many copies, especially among the young male crowd, but it was growing in popularity among young girls. Which I think is an untapped market in the gaming industry.”

“It really is an untapped market, you’re right,” Jaime agreed.

“So then why didn’t you give my game more of a chance? For once the main character wasn’t a scantily clad female whose breasts needed to bounce around in order to get anything accomplished,” the wench said. “She looked brave and noble in her armor.”

Jaime blinked at the woman. “Wait a minute, your game is about a FEMALE knight?”

She nodded, and he laughed.

“No wonder it wouldn’t sell, the young lads don’t want to know they could be trounced by a lady.”

The woman stuck up her chin stubbornly, and Jaime found the fire in her look entrancing. “Well, it is definitely realistic. I could definitely take down all the lads when I was a girl.”

He grinned. “And I bet so many of them tried to bring you down, but none of them were strong enough. I’m strong enough.”

“You are not.”

Jaime rubbed his hands together, this was getting fun.

“Do you want to test it out?”

“What do you mean, you want to wrestle, right here in the office?”

Jaime thought for a moment. As much as he would like to throw the wench down and tussle on the office floor with her, he thought that might be embarrassing for her once she knew the truth about his identity.

“No, how about in the boxing ring? There’s one in my gym on the corner.”

The wench thought about it for a moment. “Fine, let’s meet there after 5. And when I win, you will give my game six more months.”

“When I win, you have to go out on a date with me.”

She blinked at him, clearly oblivious to the sexual tension that was threatening to explode the building. “What?”

“I. Would. Like. To. Go. On. A. Date. With. You.”

She rolled her eyes at the way he said it, but still seemed skeptical. “Why would you want to go out on a date with me? I mean, you’re no catch, but I know what I look like.”

Jaime was taken aback and slightly offended by her words. What did it matter what this angry wench thought of him? Yet somehow it did. “What do you mean, I’m no catch?”

“You are cocky, arrogant, clearly an idiot for canceling my game. Not a catch at all.”

Jaime grabbed her hand and pulled the wench behind him toward the elevator. "I'm not an idiot and I will prove it to you." 

“Where are you taking me?”

“Be patient and you will find out.”

They entered the elevator and he hit the button that said “Floor 4 – LanniSoft.”

“Wait…the fourth floor is LanniSoft?”

Jaime nodded.

“And you are not the head of LanniSoft?”

“In a manner of speaking…no. I’m more the head of all of LannisCorp, of which LaniSoft is a subsidiary.”

The woman turned and hid her face in the wall of the elevator. “Oh gods. This is embarrassing. I’m so sorry. You said you were Lannister.”

“Yes, Jaime Lannister. You were looking more for my brother Tyrion.”

She groaned. “I’m so sorry. I have never met him in person, I’ve been mostly working with his VP, Bronn Blackwater, because he knows more about combat.”

“It’s quite alright, and I think your game actually sounds like a great idea. We need more young men and women to learn about the honor code of the knights. And the young ladies of this world would benefit from seeing a female action hero,” Jaime said.

“Yes, but it’s not selling,” she said sadly.

“Well I agree that you need more time, especially if it is starting to gain traction in the young women market. That is a hard area for gaming companies to connect with,” Jaime said. “I will put in a good word for you with my brother too.”

“Why are you helping me?”

“I like you.”

“I just spent the better part of 15 minutes yelling at you!”

He grinned. “I know, it was great. And I can’t wait to fight it out in the ring later.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Wait a minute. You knew this whole time that you weren’t the one who could reinstate my game, but you let me make that bet…why?”

Jaime shrugged. “I felt confident in my abilities to defeat you.”

She scowled at him. “Oh, you are so going down now.”

His heart skipped with excitement. “You mean you still want to come, even if I can’t fix your game problem?”

“Well, I’m not one to back down from a challenge,” she said with a grin.

“So, what do you get if you win?”

She thought about it for a moment. “I get to pick where we go for our date.”

He grinned at that. “It’s a deal. Do I get to at least know your name? It’s only fair, since you know mine.”

“Tarth. Brienne Tarth.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Brienne Tarth. I will probably still call you wench from time to time.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Lannister. I very much look forward to kicking your ass later.”

Jaime could not wipe the smile off his face for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think!


	3. Overdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "Jaime and Brienne meet at the library"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks, here is another prompt fic for JB week, based on "Jaime and Brienne meet at the library." 
> 
> Also sorry for any typos. I wrote this one pretty quickly in between my real life stuff I'm supposed to be doing today.

Brienne knew that today was the day. Today the dishonorable cur who had kept the final book that she needed for her thesis way after the due date would finally return it.

She was slightly obsessed and deranged on the matter at this point. This thesis was the culmination of a year’s work in her study of medieval weaponry, and she needed one more book, about the history of Valyrian steel blades, to finish. But it had been checked out for months.

Whoever had it kept renewing it until they ran out of renewals. And then they had not bothered to return it, keeping it four days after it was due. Didn’t they know that her life, well her academic success, depended on that book?

Gods, it was infuriating.

Brienne sat in her chair across from the book drop off bin and her eyes lit up with hope every time someone approached it with books. Sam, the librarian, would give her a sad shake of his head every time he emptied the bin.

She didn’t have enough funds to purchase a copy of the book, because it was out of print and now quite rare.

“Have you tried calling them? Maybe they forgot?” Brienne had pestered Sam on the third overdue day.

“I called him, but he didn’t answer. Be patient, Brienne, the person who has it out is an honorable man, as far as I know. He will return the book,” Sam told her, before she sat down in a huff and resumed her vigil.

Finally, the last person she would suspect came in, carrying the book in his arms. He was far to handsome and put together to be reading out of print medieval weaponry books.

“You!” she screeched. “You have my book.” The man in question looked at her in surprise. Brienne scowled at him.

“Excuse me, do I know you?”

“I have been waiting to check that book out for several months and you have failed to return it,” Brienne said angrily.

He threw up his hands in protest. “Whoa, relax. It’s just a book.”

“It’s not just any book. It’s THE book I need for my thesis.”

His eyes lit up with excitement, and Brienne tried to ignore the flush that was growing on her skin at their proximity.

“You are writing a thesis on medieval weaponry? I’d love to read it!”

Brienne stared at him wide-eyed. He was the last sort of person she would expect to be interested in the subject. Perhaps she was being pranked, she thought. She looked around the library to see if anyone was holding a camera.

She saw none, but thankfully their conversation was interrupted when Sam ran up to them. “Mr. Lannister, I’m so glad you’ve returned the book. Ms. Tarth here was going mad waiting for it.”

Brienne knew she had turned a shade of red when Mr. Lannister eyed her up and down. “So it would seem that she was indeed going mad. She all but accosted me when I entered the library.”

“People should return their books on time, it’s the honorable thing to do,” she grumbled.

The man smiled at her as Sam checked in the book, and then checked it out to Brienne and passed it over. She clung it to her chest like it was a priceless treasure.

“Well, aren’t you going to charge him a late fee?” Brienne scowled at Sam, hoping it would encourage him to do his freaking job and teach this inconsiderate man a lesson. Both men, however, chuckled at her words.

“What’s so funny?” Brienne asked.

“Look inside the cover of the book, Miss Tarth,” Jaime said.

She opened it and her embarrassment grew when she saw that the book was given to the library as a donation from the Lannister family.

“Well if your family owned it and you wanted to read it, why didn’t you just do it then?” She said angrily.

“Because my father donated before I could,” Jaime explained.

“Since it’s a library book now, you really should do the honorable thing and follow the rules like everyone else,” Brienne explained.

He grinned at her. Why was this man always smiling at her? “You are a stickler for the rules, aren’t you Brienne?”

It suddenly occurred to her that she had the book she needed in her hand and she no longer had to be part of this conversation, so she nodded politely at the two men and walked away toward her favorite table in the library.

She loved to work there because it was next to the window facing the duck pond, and the waters reminded her of home. Sure, the man-made pond was no where near as beautiful as the sapphire waters of Tarth, but it still gave her a sense of peace while she was working. And reminded her of what she was working for.

Brienne was studying to complete her history degree, so she could revamp the historical registry on Tarth, reopen it’s museums and hopefully bring in tourists to their small but beautiful island. But first, you’ve got to finish this paper, she told herself before gleefully opening the book.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

A steady stream of noise was breaking her conversation.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

There is was again.

Brienne looked up angrily at the source of the noise to see Jaime Lannister sitting one table across from her, reading a magazine and tapping a pencil on the desk.

“Do you mind?”

“I’m so sorry,” Jaime said.

“It’s alright, sometimes we all do things like that subconsciously,” Brienne said with a polite nod.

“Oh, I did it on purpose.”

Brienne scowled at him. “You really don’t like following ANY library rules, do you?”

He shrugged. “I wanted to get your attention.”

“Why?”

“To tell you that you were right. It wasn’t honorable of me to keep the book. I paid my fine dutifully at the front desk, plus put in some extra to fund the snacks at the next poetry read.”

Brienne smiled at that. “How generous of you.”

“I do my best. And I was serious about wanting to read your paper. Did you know that my family has a collection of weapons going back almost a thousand years?”

“Really? That sounds amazing! Are you seriously interested in this stuff?”

Jaime nodded. “I have been since I was a small child. My father would rather I be interested in the family business instead. We compromised. I still work for him, but I get to be into the weaponry as a hobby.”

Brienne frowned. “That doesn’t seem like much of compromise. He got what he wanted, and you are forced to do what you want in what very little spare time you have.”

Jaime tilted his head and studied her. “And how would you know that I have little free time?”

Brienne shrugged. “Your father sounds like the type that would work you too much. And you had the book out for so long, it probably too you forever to read it.”

“How is it that someone who has known me for five minutes has me so figured out?”

She smiled. “I’m sure there is more to learn about you.”

“And I’m sure there is plenty more to learn about you too. Like that paper. Please let me read it.”

“No! It’s not done!”

“Please, Brienne.”

“No!” Brienne said the last objection loudly and several people in the library turned and shushed her.

“Shame on you, Tarth, causing a ruckus in the library. Don’t you know there are rules?”

“Shut up, Jaime,” she hissed.

“Already saying that to me? We are halfway to friends already. By the end of the day who knows what we’ll be,” Jaime teased.

“Right now, I’m going with enemies.”

“Or the opposite of enemies?”

“You already said friends.”

“More opposite.” He leaned very close to her when he said this, and Brienne felt like her skin was on fire from the heat coming off her.

“Stop teasing me, I have to get to work,” Brienne whispered.

Jaime smiled. “I’m not teasing you, you will see soon, wench. How about I make you a deal. You let me read that paper, and I will take you to see my family’s collection of weaponry.”

She sat up at that. “Today?”

He grinned. “Sure, but you have to give up the goods first.”

Brienne practically threw her laptop with the paper on it at him. “Okay, read fast then.”

Two hours later he brought her home for the first time later.

Two days later they went on their first date.

Two months later they said I love you.

Two years later they were married. And of course, the wedding was hosted by the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon is that Brienne helps Jaime quit his job with the family company and come to Tarth with her to revitalize the historical preservation program.


	4. The Braime Kitty Bunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne finds a bunch of kittens, and wants to keep them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was for the Braime Bunch, but with kittens. I hope I did it justice.

Jaime tried to walk casually as he entered the woods behind Winterfell. His wife had come out here for a walk nearly an hour ago and had not returned since.

They were leaving on the train today to go back to King’s Landing, and it couldn’t happen soon enough for Jaime. The North was too cold for him.

When the Stark children had lost their parents and the sharks had circled the blood in the water, namely Roose Bolton. The man was trying to get the youngest Starks on signing all sorts of documents, so he could build some of his condominiums on their land. And control other development in the area. Brienne had insisted on coming up here to be a temporary guardian for the teens until their eldest brother could settle his life up at the university and move home.

And she had made Jaime, a lawyer, come with her to combat any underhanded legal maneuvering going on. But now Robb Stark was home, and they could finally be on their way.

If he could find the wench.

She had said her goodbyes to Sansa, Arya and the rest of the Stark clan, and had a time of mourning over the crypt of Catelyn Stark, the woman who had been her guardian when she lost her own parents as a teenager.

Jaime knew all of this was bringing up tough memories for Brienne, but he didn’t know how to comfort her.

Jaime made his way along the path in the woods. It was beautiful here, despite the freezing temperatures. But he would much rather have sandy beaches and beautiful blue waters, the same color as his wench’s eyes.  

Jaime was distracted soon enough by the sounds of soft mewling. And a giggle. Was that Brienne? He had never known her to be the giggling sort. He followed the sound, and when he came into a clearing, his breath hitched at the sight before him.

Brienne was laying on her back and a small pack of kittens was climbing all over. And she giggled and spoke softly to them. Jaime was entranced by sight. His normally tough and stoic wife, rolling around with kittens. Brienne liked to appear tough, but he always knew she was a marshmallow.

“Wench, I’ve been looking all over for you,” Jaime said, and his wife looked up at him, startled.

“Jaime! I’m so sorry, I must have lost track of time. But look, look what I found!”

She held up a kitten to him, before scooping up more in her arms and showing as many as possible to him at once.

Jaime chuckled. “How many are there?”

“Seven. I found their mamma not far away. She didn’t make it and they are all alone.” Her blue eyes filled with tears.

“Brienne, I know what you’re thinking, and the answer is no. We do not have room for seven cats in our apartment.”

Tears rolled down her cheeks. “But Jaime, you don’t understand. They just lost their MOTHER.”

And suddenly Jaime did understand. “Aw sweetling, this isn’t just about the cats, is it?”

Brienne nodded glumly. “I feel so awful leaving them, the Starks. Do you think I should stay? Catelyn did so much for me when I was all alone.”

Jaime stooped down and rearranged some kittens, so he could sit on the ground next to her and pull her into his arms.

“You’ve done so much for them already. And besides, they have such a big family, which you didn’t have at the time. They are going to be fine. And we can come up and check on them from time to time as well,” Jaime told her, making a mental note to buy a thicker coat if he was going to make more trips north.

“What about them?” Brienne said, nodding toward the kittens.

“Well, I suppose we can take one home, okay two,” Jaime wavered when Brienne’s eyes pleaded. “and maybe the Stark children will each want one too.”

“I hate to break up the Braime Bunch.”

“The what?”

Brienne smiled as she wiped her tears. “I’ve been calling them that. Sansa refers to us as Braime because apparently every couple needs a ship name. And I had plans to bring all these cats hope and call them the Braime Bunch.”

Jaime chuckled. “Well two of the Braime bunch can be pen pals with their siblings.”

“Very well. You’re right, our apartment can’t really handle more than two cats,” she allowed. “I suppose Maiden and Warrior will come home with us, and the rest will stay.”

“Maiden and Warrior? Let me guess – the others are Crone, Smith, Father, Mother, and Stranger?”

Brienne nodded. “Seven kittens, seven gods. It totally fits.”

Jaime saw two kittens rolling around on the ground wrestling each other.

“Let me guess, those two are Maiden and Warrior?”

“How did you know?”

“They are taking after us already,” he teased before leaning forward and kissing his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think.


	5. Knees on a Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime has a fascination with Briennne's knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, this is for the prompt "Jaime has a thing for Brienne's knees." I'm not sure I like how this one turned out, but oh well. :)

Jaime first noticed Brienne Tarth on the subway. His driver had called in sick for the day and rather than taking a cab into work, he had decided to take the subway and people watch. It helped clear his head.

The car was filled various people of little interest to him, going about their day on their way to jobs, school, parks or whatever. Jaime was bored. Until he spotted them. Two knobby knees sticking out of the seat at the other end of the car.

The knees were attached to very long legs. Jaime was fascinated by those knees though. And he wanted to know who they belonged to. The legs looked feminine enough to reveal that she was a woman, but the look of her knees gave him a hint that she might not be a shapely one.

And those legs had freckles.

At the next stop, people got on and off, but the knees remained. Jaime scooched to a seat closer to the knees, but he still could not make out a face. She had a book in her lap – a medieval history novel. He had already read that one. She had good taste.

Well, in books. Her clothes were atrocious. He could see her shirt and pants and they looked very ill-fitted. And she didn’t have much of a chest, so her top kind of just hung off of her.

He was intrigued. He wanted to see more. She crossed her legs and those fascinating knees were now on top of each other. It was driving Jaime mad. He felt already slightly mad even being obsessed with such a thing as knees.

Another stop, more people got off. The knees remained. Jaime scooched closer once again, so that he was across from her. Her face was not attractive at all, but he was delighted to see that the freckles on her knees continued all the way up her body. He wondered if she had them all over.

“Can I help you?” the woman asked with concern, and Jaime was met with the second most fascinating thing about her. She had the bluest eyes he’d ever seen.

“No, um, I just saw that you were reading that book and I finished it last week,” Jaime stammered.

“You’ve been staring at me for the past 15 minutes because of my book?” She was skeptical, and he couldn’t blame her.

“Um no, it’s uh, your knees. Something about them fascinates me,” he explained.

She stared down at her knees, perplexed. “My knees are ugly, like the rest of me.”

“Your knees are fascinating, and I suspect the rest of you is too.”

The woman blinked at him, not knowing how to respond to that. “I’ve been staring at you too, here and there,” she admitted with a blush.

“Really? I didn’t see you.”

She shrugged. “Probably too distracted by the knees and not looking at my eyes.”

He stared at her eyes. “You do have astonishing eyes.”

“Stop that. It’s weird.”

“Stop what?”

“The staring.”

“Listen, ma'am, you just admitted to staring at me not a minute ago.”

“I wasn’t really staring at YOU, I was staring at your sword. Is that the real Oathkeeper, or just a replica?”

Jaime held up the package, surprised that she had noticed. Only the swords pommel was sticking out, and the rest was wrapped for safety.

“Oh it’s real. I took it home from the office this weekend to get it cleaned.”

Her eyes widened. “You brought a sword on the subway?”

“You brought those fascinating knees on the subway?”

“You are a strange man. Unlike anyone I’ve met.”

“There is no one like me, only me. Have dinner with me.”

She blinked at him. “What?”

“Please. Tonight, after work.”

“I don’t make a habit of going out with strange men I meet on the subway, even if they are carrying one of the most priceless historical artifacts in Westeros,” she said.

He smiled. “Well, if you go out to dinner with me, I can tell you how I got Oathkeeper and you can tell me how you know all about it.”

“I don’t even know your name!”

“It’s Jaime Lannister, and what’s yours, so I have a name to go with those knees?”

“Brienne, Brienne Tarth.”

He grinned. “See, now we know each other’s names and you can now go out to dinner with me.”

She sighed and dug in her purse and handed him her card.

And when she met him for dinner that evening, she wore a long skirt to cover the knees he had been so fascinated with. Oh well, he would just have to stare at her eyes instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Jaime to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt about Jaime meeting Tormund.

Jaime was exhausted from his days on the road North. He knew he only had about one more day before he arrived at Winterfell, and he dreaded what he would find there. He had seen those creatures when they brought one to the Dragonpit, and who knew how far they had infiltrated on this side of the wall while he made his journey.

He knew that he didn’t have his army behind him, but he could not stand the thought of all those people dying when he could be there to help.

Brienne dying. No, that was something he could not stand for, especially when she had begged him to “Fuck Loyalty” on this very issue and he had disappointed her. Would his finally following her request be too little, too late?

Jaime’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming quickly in his direction. He drew his sword and tensed, trying to determine the source of the sound.

Suddenly, two men emerged from the woods onto the road in a run.

“Hurry! They’re behind us,” a large red-headed man shouted at Jaime as he ran past. Then out of the woods came about 20 of those things, the white walkers, running toward them. One caught the smaller of the two men, and Jaime sprung into action. He plunged Widow’s Wail into the creatures back, and it died immediately.

What had just happened? He thought Jon Snow had said that only fire and dragon glass could destroy these things?

He didn’t have time to figure it out, because he was being attacked. He used his sword to slice through as many as possible. When he was through, he managed to get over to the other two men, who were doing their best to keep the white walkers at bay.

With his sword, he made quick work of the remaining creatures, and the three living men sat panting on the road.

“Thank you, they would have ended us if you hadn’t showed up like you did,” the smaller man said.

“Yes, that magic sword of yours did wonders. What sort of sword is that?” The ginger man eyed the weapon in Jaime’s hand.

“It’s Valyrian Steel…perhaps these work against the creatures as well,” Jaime said

“I’m Tormund Giantsbane,” the man replied. “And this here’s Edd. We’re on our way to Winterfell to let them know that the wall has fallen and the dead have entered our lands.”

Jaime surveyed the remains of the creatures around them “I think they will know soon enough, but let’s hurry and get there before the rest of these things do”

Tormund nodded. “You know, my beauty carries a Valyrian Steel sword. I cannot wait to see her again when we get to Winterfell.”

Jaime arched an eyebrow. “Oh, you have a wife waiting for you there?”

Tormund shook his head. “Sadly no, I cannot convince her to let me love her yet. But she will wear down soon enough. I’ve seen the way she looks at me.”

“I, too, am looking forward to seeing a lady at Winterfell. Although she would balk if anyone would call her a lady,” Jaime said.

Tormund nodded in agreement. “So, would my beauty. She would knock them plain on their ass. I’ve seen her do it. All radiant in that blue armor, tall enough to wrestle a bear.”

Jaime blinked at the man. “You don’t mean Brienne of Tarth?”

“Yes, that’s my beauty.”

“And you say she looks at you with affection?” Jaime’s pulse quickened at the conversation. Had he been too late? Did Brienne favor another warrior? Perhaps one with two hands.

Behind Tormund, Edd shook his head, and Jaime couldn’t help but grin. Apparently, this man had more feelings for Brienne than she had for him. That lightened this heart a little bit.

“What is your name. We should know who helped us with these things,” Tormund asked.

“You wildlings don’t know anything, that’s Jaime Lannister. Sure, he looks a little differently than he used to, but he has the same color hair and that is clearly a fake hand there, so who else could it be?”

Jaime nodded in Edd’s direction. He wondered how long the man had been on the Night’s Watch and from where he originally hailed. He supposed, as Brienne said, houses and oaths didn’t matter anymore in the world they were currently living in. Still, he was fascinated by finally meeting a wildling. They were not the insane type of half-humans, half-beasts his father had always told him about. Tormund seemed…normal, if not slightly daft in thinking he could convince Brienne to love him.

And he couldn’t consider the man insane though for finding her fascinating, because he struggled with the very same affliction as well.

When they approached the gates of Winterfell, it was quiet. Much quieter than they expected it to be. Were they too late? Had the army of the dead arrived?

Finally, someone came to the outer gate to let them in. Apparently, the people at Winterfell had seen a horde of white walkers approaching from the north and were creating a barricade to keep them out, and they were clustering in the back of the keep for safety.

There was no time for Jaime to talk to Jon Snow about Cersei’s betrayal. There was no time to find Brienne and tell her he came north for her. The war was upon them.

He fought side by side with Tormund, who in other circumstances might be his advisory, both in where he hailed from and the fact that they both admired the same women. But today, they were brothers in arms.

After the fight, Jaime found his brother quickly enough. The two exchanged hugs and news of what had transpired at the capital.

“I’m glad you finally left Jaime, and that you survived this battle,” Tyrion said. “The Lannister brothers reunited and fighting for the North. Who would have thought?”

Just then, the one person who did believe Jaime could do such things entered the doorway. She canned the room for someone. Was it Tormund? But then her eyes settled on Jaime and all felt right in the world again.

Brienne rushed across the room to get to him. Tormund for a moment thought that she was coming to him, and he stood to greet her with his arms out but she ran right by. He looked at her grumpily for a moment but nodded in defeat to Jaime when Brienne launched herself into the Lannister’s arms. They had never hugged before and it felt nice.

“You almost knocked me over, wench. I’m not as strong as I used to be,” Jaime teased.

“You’re strong enough,” she said, still not letting go of him. “I heard you had arrived, but I didn’t believe it. Until I saw you out there fighting too.”

He nodded. “Yes, I fucked loyalty, wench, and I didn’t have time to brag to you about it.”

“I’m proud of you, Ser Jaime,” Brienne said. Jaime’s eyes blinked. Was this how she had felt when he had said similar words to her at Riverrun? Like nothing could ever be wrong again because the most important person in the world believed in you?

Brienne noticed he had a scratch on his arm, so she gathered some bandages to patch him up. As she sewed his wound together, he couldn’t resist the opportunity to tease her.

“I thought you ran away from all your sewing lessons as a child, wench. Am I safe in your hands?”

“Well, I could try to find another lady to do it for you, but I’m not sure you would be safe in their hands either. The Lannisters are not the favorite family here in the North,” Brienne said gently.

“I trust you, Brienne,” Jaime said. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but it was too soon for such professions. For now, he was content to sit with her in the eye of the storm before they would have to fight again.


	7. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt based on the song "Marry Me" by Thomas Rhett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a prompt based on the song "Marry Me" by Thomas Rhett. Here's the video if anyone wants to watch it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_IwENcMPOA
> 
> I had never heard this song before, and gosh it was angsty. Hope I did it justice in this fic! Enjoy!

Jaime wandered around the grounds of Evenfall Hall. Why his father insisted on him visiting all the families with eligible daughters to marry, even those from lower houses, he did not know. He was only a 8 year old kid and hadn’t even gotten to go off and squire yet. Why did he have to start thinking of marriage?

Still, he did his duty and met all the ladies he was required. The one today was only a little four-year-old, so he didn’t know why they even bothered. At least this place was beautiful and a great island to explore.

He walked for a while in the woods along the shore when he heard a small voice talking to herself.

“Alright, you sit here, and you sit there. I will stand here, and my knight will put his cloak around me.”

Jaime followed the voice to the clearing where he saw the small Tarth girl arranging sticks and stuffed animals the way they would be in a sept for a wedding.

“You’re doing it all wrong,” Jaime told her, and she scowled at him.

“How would you know?”

“I’ve been to loads of weddings at home and at King’s Landing, because my family is important.”

If it was possible, her scowl deepened. It did not make her look pretty. At all.

“If you’re so important then why don’t you get out of here and do your stupid important things?”

Jaime laughed. “I’m not busy at the moment, besides. If you are going to do a pretend wedding, you might as well do it right.”

He went around her “sept” and rearranged all the figures, so they were in their proper place. “Besides, it could be you and me doing a wedding someday, if our fathers set it up.”

When he reached to rearrange her “groom,” a stuffed lion, she charged him and pushed him over. “I hope they don’t. I DO NOT want to marry you.”

“Why not?” He didn’t really want to marry her, but she was more fun than the other girls he had met, and her saying she didn’t want to bothered him for some reason.

“Because you are too bossy,” she said with a scowl.

“Well if they say we have to, you don’t have too much of a choice.”

Brienne thought about it. “I’ll run away.”

“What will you do? Where will you go?”

“I’ll cut my hair and pretend to be a boy, so I can be a knight,” she said

He laughed. “Girls can’t be knights.” With her now-regular angry expression, she grabbed a stick and tossed it to him and grabbed one herself.

“Yes, we can, I’ll show you.”

The two of them spent the afternoon sparring in the forest, and when it was time to leave Tarth and his father had not made a betrothal deal with hers, Jaime was a little disappointed.

**

Jaime was about to enter into his first tournament and was exceedingly nervous. What if he made a fool of himself? What if he was knocked on his ass in the first round? He had the pride of his family and all those who had trained him weighing on his shoulders.

When it was time for him to ride past the king’s dais as he was introduced, Jaime felt like he was going to throw up. When the called his name, the crowd did their obligatory cheer. But one voice sounded louder than the others. “Yay! Ser Jaime!”

He looked up to see that tall gangly creature, Brienne of Tarth, screaming at the top of her lungs. They had formed a strange sort of friendship as children, and he felt a relief that she was here to cheer him on.  Her father looked at her with mortification at her screams. Jaime knew that Selwyn was there hoping to find a husband for his homely daughter, and her making a scene was not helping his case.

When he beat opponent after opponent and finally won the day, he had to admit that it was her cheering him that contributed to his success. He shook off as many well-wishers afterwards to find Brienne and thank her, but he saw Selwyn introduce her to an older gentleman who presumably might be her husband. He didn’t want to interfere with her future, so he walked away slowly.

When her eyes met his for a moment, he raised his hand in a small wave and mouthed the words “thank you.” She gave him a small smile and nod.

But the feeling he had in his stomach after seeing her with that older nobleman took away some of the joy of his tournament victory.

**

He should have turned down the invitation to Brienne of Tarth’s wedding to Ser Humphrey Wagstaff. But he believed he should be here for her, just like she had been there for him at the tournament last year.

Jaime had heard the man demanded Brienne acted like a “proper woman” and that she said she would only agree to marry him if she beat him in a fight, but that her father had shut down the entire debate and insisted his daughter stop that madness. He demanded the wedding take place immediately.

Jaime thought long and hard about what sort of wedding gift he should give her. She deserved something that would help her endure what was to come, that would encourage that spirit he loved about her wouldn’t die out.

He settled on a sword and hoped she would be able to find a way to use it.

As Jaime walked into the sept, he caught sight of Selwyn and Brienne greeting guests. Brienne looked miserable in her dress, and it broke Jaime’s heart. He should have spoken up sooner and told his father he would leave the kingsguard if he could be betrothed to Brienne. But he had thought of the idea too late, after she was already promised to Wagstaff. He did not know if she carried the same affection for him that Jaime did for her, but at least he would be better for her than that old jerk. At least he would let her be herself.

The sight of Brienne so unhappy gnawed at him until he could take more. He tossed the sword down on the gift table and stormed off – hoping to find the nearest pub on this godforsaken island. He felt her big blue eyes follow him as he left.

 _Sorry Brienne, I just can’t be here for you. Not for this,_ he thought.

Jaime was well into his fifth cup of ale when the pub’s door opened, and he saw Brienne standing there wearing men’s clothes, her hair cut short and holding the sword he had given her.

 _“I’ll run away. I’ll cut my hair and pretend to be a boy, so I can be a knight,”_ the words she’d said as a child echoed through his head.  

Their eyes met, hers were filled with tears, and she shrugged. He grinned back, set down his ale, and made plans to run away with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Still working my way through the prompts. I will get to them all, I promise!


	8. Goodbye and Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne do not say all they needed to before going into battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the JB week prompt - a "shit i was about to die" first kiss during a battle. It didn't turn out to be exactly that, but I hope you all still enjoy it. 
> 
> Also, there are probably typos in this. It's very late at night and I apologize if you find any.

The four of them stood around chatting, waiting for the final cry to get into their positions for battle. Brienne, Jaime, Podrick and Bronn were ready to face whatever came their way.

“Well, this is it, we could die today,” Bronn said, giving Jaime a meaningful stare.

They all nodded in agreement

“Now would be the perfect time to say anything you wanted to a person you care about,” he encouraged again.

The group was still silent. Podrick decided to give it a try.

“Now would be a great time to say your goodbyes to people, in case you don’t get that chance again, don’t you agree, milady?”

Brienne nodded. “I agree. Goodbye Pod, you’ve been an excellent squire. If we survive this, I will have Ser Jaime or Ser Bronn knight you, I vow it.”

Podrick frowned at her words, and Brienne was confused at his reaction.

“It’s no use, Podrick. They will never get it out. Come, let’s go to our battle positions,” Bronn said, mumbling about “fookin idiots” under his breath.

Brienne and Jaime stood there looking at each other for a moment. Something was on the tip of each of their tongues to say, but neither could seem to get it out.

“Goodbye, Ser Jaime, fight well.”

“I will see you on the other side of this _Lady_ Brienne. You had better survive,” Jaime told her.

Bronn rolled his eyes at the two. They were hopeless, that’s for sure.

**

Jaime lost sight of Brienne sometime during the battle. He turned his back for a moment and in the next, she was gone. He pushed whited walker after white walker down, ending them thoroughly with Widow’s Wail, trying to find her.

And yet she was nowhere to be found.

After the battle, when the dragons had burned a majority of the army of the dead and Night King killed by gods knew who at this point – Jaime began to search. He should have listened to Bronn’s hints before the battle. Jaime knew what his friend was trying to get at – that he should confess his love to Brienne before it was too late. But he had not thought her ready to hear such things.

And now maybe it really was too late.

“Ser Jaime, over here!”

He saw Podrick waving at him from a distance away, doing his best to hold up a slumped over Brienne.

Jaime ran over to help, putting an arm under Brienne’s back to help lift her. “What happened?”

“We got caught in a group of those things and separated from you and Bronn. Milady was determined to keep them away from you, so we fought them as far back as we could,” Podrick explained. “She defeated almost all of them with Oathkeeper, but then some debris from the dragon’s fly by knocked a shield into her head.”

“Stupid dragons,” Brienne said in a slurry voice. “And I was doing so well.”

“Brienne! Are you all right?”

Brienne looked up and gave him a big grin. She had a big bump on her forehead and her eyes were dilated. She needed to be seen by the maester right away.

“Jaime! You’re alive! I’m so glad. I’m dying, so sorry to tell you,” Brienne said with a frown.

“You’re not dying wench, you’ll be just fine,” Jaime reassured her as he and Pod did their best to keep her on her feet and walk her into Winterfell.

“Nope. I’m dying. Took a nasty blow to the head. I won’t be long for this world. Pod was right, I should have said a better goodbye to you,” Brienne rambled.

Jaime and Pod struggled to keep her upright as she shifted her weight into him. “It’s alright, Brienne, no need for goodbyes. You’re not going anywhere.”

Brienne shook her head and winced at the pain. “Oof that hurt. Don’t make me mad Jaime, you are interrupting my goodbye.”

They finally got her onto one of the straw mats that had been arranged for the wounded inside the gates. Tarly ran over to do a quick assessment. “She’ll live if we can take care of that bump.  I have something to put on her head to help it heal, but I need to see to those who are injured worse. Can you keep her awake and talking for a bit?”

Jaime nodded and asked the man to return as quickly as he could. “So, about that goodbye, wench, what were you going to say.”

“Thanks for finally letting me to get some talking in, Jaime, you really talk too much,” Brienne said, and he grinned at her. He kind of liked the addle-brained Brienne, she was entertaining.

“My apologies, milady, say your peace,” he offered.

“Alright, here are my official goodbyes. Goodbye Ser Jaime, you are very honorable and handsome. Was I supposed to add the handsome there? I can’t remember.”

Jaime tried to hide the smile on his face. “That’s alright. You think I’m handsome?”

“Yes, now stop interrupting. Where was I? Oh handsome. We have been friends for a very long time and I’m sorry to say that I was not honest in our friendship. I secretly hold feelings for you that your sister once accused me of,” Brienne explained.

“Cersei?”

“Yes, you only have one sister, Jaime, keep up. And she’s your one true love.”

“She’s not my one true love, Brienne,” he said softly. “What did Cersei accuse you of?”

He held his breath, worrying about the awful things his sister might have said to Brienne. She deserved none of his late sister’s ire.

“That I love you. And she was right. I do, but I can never tell you.”

He almost laughed at that, because she was indeed telling him. “And why is that?”

“Because then it would be strange and awkward between us because you only love your sister and I would rather have you as my friend than not at all,” Brienne told him. “But I do love you, Jaime. You are the person I most look forward to seeing in the world and it breaks my heart every time we have to say goodbye.”

All those words must have worn her out, because she promptly fell asleep after uttering them, causing Jaime to panic.

“Brienne wake up. Sam said you had to stay awake until he could see to your head further. BRIENNE! BRIENNE OF TARTH YOU WAKE UP THIS INSTANT AND GIVE ME MY CHANCE TO SAY GOODBYE!”

His shouting work, because she woke up with a gasp.

“I’m sorry, Ser Jaime, it was not honorable of me to not let you say your goodbye. Say what you need to,” Brienne said.

“Oh, I’m not saying a goodbye, Brienne.” Jaime knew his words came out angrily, but he was starting to get worried about her giving in to this head injury.

“You’re not? Okay, well, then, farewell I suppose, you can go now,” Brienne said forlornly.

“I’m not saying goodbye because you are not allowed to die on me. In fact, I’m saying hello,” Jaime declared before leaning forward and capturing her lips.

When he pulled back, she looked shell shocked, but wide awake.

“Hello, wench. I’m in love with you too.” Jaime grinned at her dumbfounded expression. “Now if you could go ahead and live through this silly head injury we can continue this conversation.”

Brienne finally recovered from her shock and smiled at him. “Hello, Jaime.”

He leaned down and gave her another peck on the lips. A throat cleared behind them and Jaime turned to Sam who was there with the treatment for her head bump.

“Thank you, Sam, please work as quickly as you can. Brienne and I have many more “hellos” to say to each other.”

Jaime couldn’t help but laugh as Brienne blushed a shade of red throughout Sam’s examination.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we need more loopy head injury Brienne fics. So fun to write.


	9. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne takes advantage of her friend Jaime when she is being bullied by nasty boys in high school. He doesn't mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the JB Week Prompt "Teen Brienne makes the first move and lays one on Jaime. Preferably in public?"
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> P.S. This is un-beta'd so it probably has typos. I apologize in advance.

Brienne shut her eyes to block out the sound of the boys laughing at her.

Not boys, more like pigs. “What’s the matter, ‘Brienne the Beauty’? Devastated that your date with Hyle is now canceled because you know about the bet?” One of the pigs teased.

“Oh, did you actually think he liked you?” Another mocked.

Hyle for his part at least had the humanity to look at least a little guilty for his role in the bet against her. They had all been nice to her for weeks “to see who could get the ugly cow to give up her virginity,” as she had overheard it said a few minutes ago.

Do not let them see you cry, Brienne, do not let them win.

She stuck her chin up stubbornly and stared them all down. A few had the brains enough to look afraid. “Actually, I was here to cancel our date anyway. I started seeing someone yesterday, and we are exclusive, so it wasn’t going to work out anyway.”

The boys shed their fear of her and burst out laughing instead.

“YOU started seeing someone? Who would want to go out with a beast of a woman like you?”

Crap, Brienne hadn’t thought about who this supposed boyfriend was going to be. If she said that he wasn’t from here, they would not believe her and know she was making him up just to feel better from their mocking.

Her eyes searched the library until they settled on someone familiar, but usually very annoying to her. But no where near as terrible as these assholes.

“Him…he’s my boyfriend,” Brienne said, nodding in that directions.

“Jaime Lannister? How in the hells would someone like YOU get on HIS radar even?”

“She tutors him in English,” Hyle offered. Well at least that pig had listened to some of the things she’d said while pretending to pay attention to her.

“Yeah, but isn’t he dating the head cheerleader? That’s who guys like Lannister go for, not this ugly beast,” one of the pigs said.

Brienne rolled her eyes. She didn’t need to still be talking to them. “Fine, believe whatever you want.” She stormed off in Jaime’s direction.

He smiled at her when she approached, and her stomach fluttered. She had not had a crush on him before they started tutoring, thinking him an arrogant jock. Now that she had spent so much time with him, she knew there was more to Jaime Lannister than met the eye.

But it was very true that she was not the type of girl Jaime went for. She only hoped he would play along. Things got off to a great start because he pulled her in for a hug immediately.

“Brienne – you’ll never believe it! I go a B on my midterm! It’s all thanks to you!”

She was so proud of him. Jaime had been really working hard in the past few weeks to bring up his grades after his father threatened to take away his trust fund if he didn’t fall in line. Brienne had learned that he didn’t really care about his father’s ultimatum – he had his own reasons for wanting to improve.

Jaime was prepared to reject his father’s plan for his life anyway and try out for the Olympic swim team after graduation, but he had to stay on the high school team to qualify. And those with bad grades did not get to participate in athletics.

“That’s great Jaime! Now you can relax and enjoy your meet this weekend.”

Jaime shook his head. “Oh no, I can’t rest on my laurels. I need to keep up the momentum. We’re still on for our tutoring session after school, right?”

“Sure, if you still want to after…” Brienne knew she was coming up on her now or never moment when she heard the band of pigs snicker behind her.

“After what?”

“I’m so sorry, Jaime,” she whispered before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. She felt his body stiffen in surprise.

 _Please don’t push me away, please Jaime._ She thought, but then he relaxed and surprised her in return by kissing back. He ran his tongue along her lips and she opened her mouth to his. And the next thing she knew, they were making out in the library. This was not the plan, but she liked where this was going.

Someone dropped a book behind them and that surprised her and Jaime enough to break from their makeout session. They turned to see the group of pigs staring at them in shock.

“Brienne, I…” Jaime started, but she cut him off.

“No, Jaime, I’m so sorry I used you like that. I hope you can forgive me. I will still be at the coffee shop for tutoring if you still want to meet me. I promise I won’t make it any more awkward than it already is and help you with your grades,” Brienne babbled before turning and running out of the library. She ignored Jaime’s calls for her to return.

Three hours later, Brienne sat in the coffee shop, miserable. She was sure that Jaime would not show up, and that she had ruined whatever sort of strange friendship was blossoming between them.

 She couldn’t believe she had kissed him. That was so far out of her normal behavior. And it was her first kiss! Brienne had stolen her own first kiss.

 _And I have no regrets_ , she thought to herself. A big grin broke out on her face. No matter what happened with Jaime, that kiss was amazing, and she would always have it to cherish. She had kissed Jaime Lannister, and it had utterly rocked her world.

“Sorry I’m late,” said a voice from behind her shoulder. “I had to take out some trash.”

She turned to see Jaime standing there, wearing a matching smile.

“Jaime, I’m so glad you came. I’m really sorr…” she began, but he held up his hand to cut her off.

“Please don’t apologize again for what happened in the library. I happened to really enjoy it,” he said.

“You did?”

He nodded. “And you did too, Brienne, don’t lie about that.”

She blushed and nodded.

“But I used you.”

“Yes, you did, but it propelled us forward on something I’ve been working up the nerve to do for the past several weeks – will you go out with me, Brienne? Like on a real, proper date?”

She blinked at him. “You have been wanting to ask me out?”

“Of course! I’m crazy about you! Every since you called me an idiot and told me to shut up during our first session. No one has ever talked to me like that before,” he explained. “You are different, and I want to know more about you.”

When he was talking, he moved his hands around and she noticed some bruising on his knuckles. She grabbed his hand in hers.

“Took out some trash, huh?”

He chuckled. “They deserved it. I knew nothing about the bet until I forced it out of them this afternoon, or else I would have taken them out sooner.”

She rolled her eyes. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course, I did! I can’t have idiots talking about my girlfriend that way!”

“Girlfriend? You just asked me out on a date for the first time,” Brienne argued.

“Well, we kind of made out in the library, so you are officially my girlfriend, I think.”

She couldn’t argue with his logic and didn’t want to when he closed the distance between them and kissed her again.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I have one more to do, hopefully later tonight. I've enjoyed writing all of these.


	10. Lost in the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime arrives at Winterfell, but can't find the one person he wants to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, my very last JB week prompt! The prompt was: "i'd love to read some angst between jaime and brienne post s7. or any other moment of them together. i just miss some angst fics help me" 
> 
> I hope this meets your need, I'm not much of an angst writer but I did my best!

Jaime approached the Winterfell gates nervous of the things he had to say inside. Not for the apologies that he was expected to make, but for the ones he had to.

He was sure he would be forced to make some sort of amends to the Stark brood for the atrocities his family had committed against theirs. And the dragon queen probably would like to hear an apology for him stabbing her crazy father in the back. And honestly, he could care less about that.

It was the other apologies that he needed to say that gave him pause. To his brother Tyrion, for often choosing their mad sister over him. To Bran Stark, for the crime he committed against that child by pushing him out the window even though no one knew about it.

And finally, to Brienne. For sending her away all these years instead of going with her. For brushing her aside in the dragon pit when she told him to “fuck loyalty.” Jaime felt the image of the hurt in her eyes when he walked away from her brandished on his heart. He hoped they could reconcile, as he had indeed heeded her words and walked away from his loyalty to his sister.

It turned out, the apologies were made in short order, for the war was nearly upon them and there were not time for grudges. Jaime looked around for the one person he still needed to talk to, but she was no where to be found.

“Excuse me, Lady Sansa – do you know where I can find Brienne of Tarth?”

Sansa looked at him curiously, but then shook her head. “I’m sorry Ser Jaime, she never returned from the dragon pit meeting.”

“What? And no one went out to find her?”

Sansa frowned. “In case you haven’t noticed, Ser Jaime, we are rather limited on resources around here.”

Jaime was angry at the girl. “I don’t believe you. This woman has dedicated her life to keeping her vow to your mother, to bringing you and Arya safely home. And now that you are here you just throw her away like trash?”

“We did not throw her away,” Sansa said through clenched teeth.

“Oh really? Then why was she at that meeting in the first place. Jon Snow was there, you did not really need another representative from the North. You sent her just to give her something to do, admit it.”

“I sent her away because Littlfinger was trying to use her to come between me and Arya and I didn’t want her to interfere in our plans to execute him,” Sansa explained. “Besides, she was awful keen to see you again. Said you were kind to her.”

Kind to her, Jaime almost felt ashamed at those words. Had he really been kind to the woman? What kind of life had Brienne of Tarth lived that he was considered the kind one in it?

“I’m going after her,” Jaime said.

“Ser Jaime, you just arrived and we need you to advise our armies,” Jon Snow said. “That’s why you came, isn’t it?”

“I will advise them once Brienne is here safely,” Jaime said, mounting a horse, and grabbing a bag of supplies someone handed him.

“But I don’t understand, didn’t you come to fight in this war?” The Dragon Queen asked.

“Ah, well as you know my brother makes decisions from the heart. He followed my sister blindly for so many years because of his feelings for her, but it seems now that he came north not just to fight in this war, but because of his feelings for another.”

Jaime just stared at his brother, not knowing what to say to that. While others begged him to reconsider and that his mission was suicide, his brother just nodded to him in encouragement. Tyrion had always known him best.

Jaime rode out of the gates of Winterfell not two hours after he arrived. He ignored the calls from those who said he was a madman to undertake this mission, and that Brienne was probably already dead. She wasn’t dead. She couldn’t be. Not until he made things right with her.

He decided to ride off to the side of the road, because he had not passed anyone on his way into Winterfell. Maybe something had befallen them and had taken them off the path. He rode for a few hours until he saw a wisp of smoke billowing into the air. Could that be them?

Jaime followed the smoke until he got to a cave. Inside, he found Brienne and Podrick, shivering. “Brienne, are you alright? Why have you stopped? You are only a few hours ride out of Winterfell.”

Brienne and Podrick looked relieved to see him, but he had a hard time understanding them with their teeth chattering. The small fire they had built was not making them very warm.

From what he was able to gather, they were set upon by white walkers. They had won the day, but Brienne had been injured. Their horses were killed, and they had continued their journey on foot for many days. And they had stopped in the cave until they could journey no more. They figured someone would send out a search party for them but had lost hope after several days in this cave.

Jaime did not have the heart to tell them that no one had bothered to search. It made him sick to his stomach to think about how long they had suffered when they could have gotten aid earlier.

He fit into the cave the best that he could to look at the injury on Brienne’s leg. She would survive it, but there was no way she could walk on it any further.

“Podrick – can you ride? Do you think you could make it to Winterfell? Please be honest.”

“I think I can, ser. Lady Brienne, she refused to eat unless I had eaten first, and took less portions even though I protested. She gave me more of the firs too. I tried to put them back on her when she was sleeping, but she always gave them back when she awoke,” Pod said.

“Of course, she did,” Jaime said, giving Brienne a stern look.

“I’m fine,” the lady warrior said, but Jaime didn’t believe her for a moment.

“Pod, ride to Winterfell and tell them we are here and need two more horses. Tell them that I have intel they need for the upcoming war and I will not give it until Brienne of Tarth is safely within those walls. Tell this to my brother and he will give you what you need,” Jaime told the squire, who hurried off to do his bidding.

“Now, Lady Brienne, we need to get you warm.”

“I’m fine,” she lied again through chattering teeth. It was a good thing that he was not one that was ever intimidated by her, because he just ignored her words and climbed behind her in the cave, snuggling against her for warmth.

“What are you doing?” she asked, trying to move away from him, but his arm held her in place.

“Conserving our body heat, now stop wiggling away. Do you want me to freeze to death?” Jaime knew that she would cease her protests if it meant that he was in danger if she didn’t. Truth be told, he was in danger of another kind, for being so close to a wiggling Brienne had cause parts of him to stand at attention.

“Ser Jaime?”

“Yes, _Lady_ Brienne?”

“What are you doing here, in the North, I mean. Shouldn’t it have taken you longer to gather your troops and march here?”

While they were snuggled and waiting for Podrick to return, he told her of the events that had transpired in King’s Landing after she left, and of his journey.

“So, you listened to me? At the Dragonpit?”

“Every word. I’m sorry if I made you feel like I was not valuing your opinion. My sister falls deeper into madness by the day and I did not want to risk your safety by talking to you for longer than she would tolerate.”

Brienne was silent for a moment before whispering “I understand.”

“There’s more, Brienne that I have to apologize to you for. I’m sorry that I sent you away on your quest to find the Stark girls alone,” he started.

“You were a member of the King’s Guard and not free to leave.”

“Still, I wanted to go with you. I should have gone with you, but I didn’t. And then at Riverrun, I should have gone with you then as well.”

“What? You had your whole army to lead, and you were loyal to your sister.”

“I should have been loyal to you,” he said softly.

“What? You are not making any sense, Ser Jaime.” He was silent for a moment, measuring his words. Unbidden, his arm pulled her in closer. He was happy when she did not pull away.

“Brienne…at Riverrun…when I was giving you Oathkeeper back,” Jaime started.

“It’s yours, it will always be yours.” Brienne recited the words as if they were sacred to her.

“I wasn’t just talking about the sword, you know,” Jaime told her, grabbing her hand in his and bringing them both up to her heart.

“I know. At least I think I knew, but we were on different sides.” Brienne spoke softly, and Jaime noticed her teeth had stopped chattering.

“We’re not on opposite sides anymore. I’m here to fight with you, and for you, if you’ll have me.” Jaime held his breath waiting for her answer to his words. She turned in his arms, so they were face to face.

“I’ll have you. I love you, Jaime.” She didn’t have time to say anything else, because he captured her lips. The kiss was sweet and tentative, but full of promise.

“I love you too, Brienne. And you know, they say that snuggling naked is even better for body warmth than clothed,” he teased, waggling his eyebrows.

She swatted at him. “Shut up, Jaime, we don’t want to give poor Pod a heart attack when he returns.”

But Pod indeed receive a shock when he entered the cave again to find his lady kissing Ser Jaime passionately. Despite the cold, he opted to stay outside for a bit longer to give the two of them more time. They had earned it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks, I hope you enjoyed all these little fics. I am always open for prompts, just hit up my ask box on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! You can leave a prompt in the comments if you have any you want me to do. :)


End file.
